I Can't Think of a Title
by frixiewulf13
Summary: A girl was forced to leave her home, because of an incident that occurred. She was left on the streets on a day, with no food and nobody to lean on. But guess who, she was adopted by someone and be taken care of. Hope you like! chap 2 here! give reviews!
1. 1st Chapter

ENGLISH TRANSLATION  
  
First Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Do you need to memorize it?  
  
"Get out of my residence! You're useless in here! You're a pest and a problem in our family. Get out, get out!" A voice was heard in the home of the Kinomotos.  
  
"But Papa, I didn't do anything wrong." A crying and weak voice was heard.  
  
"You're useless! You're no use! You're a bullshit! You pestering animal!"  
  
She didn't forget that happening. She was driven out in their residence without doing something wrong. She would remember the days in which they were enjoying and having fun in their home, with her Papa and her older brother.  
  
"Papa! Brother Touya!" She said to herself.  
  
"I will never forget the days in which we were one. Even though Mama wasn't there, but still its fun!" There was a smile that appeared at her weak face.  
  
Sakura was walking in the streets of Tomoeda, finding for a home. She though that she might go to Tomoyo's residence, but the Daidoujis weren't in Japan.  
  
It was 12 o'clock. Sakura was very hungry and also very weak. While she was walking, she fainted and lied down on the street.  
  
It was now 3 o'clock, and Sakura hasn't recovered yet. Her face is very pale. But she's lucky because somebody saw her, lying on the ground.  
  
"Poor girl! She's beautiful, and was left lying on the ground. It's good that nothing happened bad to her!"  
  
A person, which has the same age of Sakura and has chocolate-like hair saw her. He carried Sakura and let her rest in his home.  
  
When the two came to the mysterious guy's home, the person gave Sakura some medicines and let her take rest in his room colored with green.  
  
"Who are you? Whoever you are, thank you!" Sakura replied weakly.  
  
"No, thanks!" The person answered.  
  
After a few hours has passed, Sakura woke up. She was surprised that she's in a room, mainly colored with green. She looked at the whole room and saw a person, with chocolate-like hair who was sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Wake up!! If you took me here and took care of me, thank you!" Sakura answered.  
  
The mysterious guy woke up and the two shouted at the same time.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran's face turned red. He didn't expect that the person who was lying on the street, was Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, thank you very much!" Sakura said while hugging Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran's face turned redder. Even though he's fifteen years old, he couldn't control to turn red.  
  
"You know why I was simply left lying on the street?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran bowed down. He just replied quickly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"I was driven out by my Papa, without any clear reason. I look for any home that I could live on, even one. But, I fell and fainted." Sakura answered while crying.  
  
Syaoran got some tissue and gave it to Sakura.  
  
"Stop crying Sakura. I know what you feel. Stop crying now." Syaoran said while tapping Sakura's back gently.  
  
After a few minutes, Sakura stopped crying.  
  
"You look so hungry. Let's eat!" Syaoran said.  
  
The two went down to the first floor to eat.  
  
After some minutes, the two finished breakfast.  
  
"Sakura, take a bath now, while I'm gonna fix your room."  
  
"Are you sure that you will let me in?"  
  
"Of course, yes!"  
  
"How about my things?"  
  
"I'll fix it."  
  
"You're so kind Syaoran!" Answere Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura a towel.  
  
Syaoran cleaned and fixed the room for Sakura. This room, is very near or next to his room.  
  
The room Syaoran offered for Sakura is full of cherry blossom drawings and paintings. Also, in the room, the bed is so clean and also, very elegant.  
  
Syaoran started fixing Sakura's things. He fixed all of Sakura's things, from top to bottom wear.  
  
While Sakura is taking a bath, she thought of Syaoran, of what he did and also of his acts of kindness.  
  
"Why is Syaoran so kind to me? In dealing to his cousins and to other people, he treats them with such dirty manners. But to me, why is he so kind? Ah, that's what friends are for." Sakura said to herself.  
  
"Wha! I can't stop thinking of Syaoran. He's handsome, good and also a very wise person! Ahh... Syaoran, I really like you."  
  
Sakura looked at the calendar and she saw that it is already July. And, it is July 12. Tomorrow will be Syaoran's birthday.  
  
"Wha! What will I do? What should I give to Syaoran tomorrow? I don't know!"  
  
Sakura finished taking a bath and started to dress up.  
  
"He, what? What really is it?" Sakura asked to herself while scratching her head.  
  
Sakura went to her room and all is fixed. All her things were in proper order.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Thanks Syaoran! Now, what do you want to say?"  
  
"Sakura, could you..." Syaoran's face is turning red.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you wait me this midnight at your room? I'll gonna give something for you."  
  
"Okay! No problem!"  
  
I added English translation to this chapter, until to the end. But, before I continue, could you kindly review my work! I need at least 10 reviews! Thankies! 


	2. 2nd Chapter

Ikalawang Kabanata:  
  
I'm tired of typing! Okay! So, I'll just try to absorb what I've learned in our English classes to make the best grammar and spelling as I could!  
  
I'm very sorry if the chapters are in Tagalog, it is because that in my paper, it is in Tagalog. But, I will eliminate it. Instead, the English translationg would be directly given, without the Filipino translation.  
  
There are a lot of people who sent me e-mail messages that I should continue this story. Sorry.  
  
Music: Shin Chan opening (4GOT the title!) 1:11 am  
  
First Chapter  
  
It is 12 in the midnight. Sakura is waiting. She knew that it is Syaoran's birthday, but still she didn't have a birthday gift for him, and even haven't thought of what to give!  
  
"Sakura, what now?" She asked to herself while scratching her head.  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran hasn't desided yet if he will enter Sakura's room or not. He doesn't know if Sakura's sleeping and he might disturb her.  
  
"Syaoran? What now?" He said to himself while staring at the very beautiful necklace that he is holding.  
  
"Ok! I'll go for it!"  
  
Syaoran was very red then while entering Sakura's room. Sakura surprised him with a strong hug. With this, Syaoran turned even redder.  
  
"Sa, Sa, Sakura! Stop it. Your hug is so tight!" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
Sakura ended the hug. The two sat down at Sakura's bed.  
  
"You know Syao, I'm so happy right now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you took care of me here! Thanks!"  
  
"Ah, eh... Ok." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Ah... Eh... I want to say something to you Syaoran very important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"What do you want to say?"  
  
"Ah, eh... Nothing! Take your sleep now."  
  
"Okay Sakura. Good night!"  
  
"Good night to you too!"  
  
Syaoran went to his room. He didn't think that he couldn't take what he wants to do!  
  
"Sakura, if you just know what I really feel towards you! I'm really afraid if you would be really angry if you know it." Syaoran said to himself.  
  
He thinks of Sakura. He was whistling while lying on his bed.  
  
Sakura heard him in the next room. She thought that Syaoran has a problem.  
  
"Huh! Syaoran's whistling. It might be that he has a problem. Ah, never mind might be that he is just happy."  
  
(next day!  
  
Syaoran woke up at about 8 in the morning. He stretched his foot, waved his arms and then jumped. Afterwards, he opened the door of his room, and afterwards, opened Sakura's room too!  
  
"Good morning Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran turned red.  
  
"Sakura, could we go out and eat this night?" Syaoran said to her softly.  
  
"Very simple! Fine!"  
  
The two cooked breakfast. Even though they are the only 2 left in that large house (Wei and Meilin weren't there), the atmosphere of that residence is still happy.  
  
They cooked food and later, started eating.  
  
"Syaoran, where will we go this night?" Sakura asked Syaoran while she's slicing something.  
  
"Um,... Ah... Honestly, I want ..." Syaoran said while his face turned redder and redder in each word he says, and obtained the face that can't speak, nor express what he feels.  
  
"Syaoran, what?"  
  
Syaoran was really speechless, and instead, turned his feelings as teardrops that fell unto his tender face.  
  
"Syaoran, why are you crying? I'm worried about you."  
  
Syaoran heard what Sakura said. He got a piece of a tissue paper and wiped his tears.  
  
"Syaoran, I heard you whistling last night. And now, your crying. What's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"It's hard to get people who changes their mood easily, like you!" Sakura said jokingly.  
  
"Sorry for that Sakura. Sorry!"  
  
"Ok! Yeah, why do you want to go out to the city later at night?"  
  
"Ah... Because... I want to..."  
  
"Syaoran? Say it to me. We are just the two of us here. Its only me and you!"  
  
"Honestly, it's a question for you Sakura."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Do you want to have a ..."  
  
"Huh? Say it clear."  
  
In each word that Syaoran says, his heart jumps with joy. He really can't tell. He had obtained almost anything in the world, but neither he has a strange experience like this.  
  
"Do you want a d..."  
  
"Syao... What? I'm getting more and more impatient with you, to tell you honestly."  
  
"Date?"  
  
That's it! I edited the first chapter that they won't obtain the Filipino translation. So, this is now in pure English... I hope you would send me reviews... Thanks...:  
  
Ending music heard: Dream- My Will (Inuyasha I think?) 1:53am...  
  
Got to go to sleep! Class tomorrow!! 


End file.
